El Loto Sagrado: La leyenda de el Viento y las Nubes
by Three Swords
Summary: Las nubes son efímeras, el viento es eterno; sin embargo, ambos permanecen siempre juntos entre el cielo y la tierra y no puede concebirse a uno sin el otro. GF2013


_Perdido entre las montañas de China, existe un monasterio que resguarda en su interior un tesoro sin igual. En ese monasterio. que es prácticamente inaccesible para quienes no tienen la habilidad de mirar más allá de lo que les muestran los sentidos, existe un manantial donde, desde hace muchos siglos, crece una planta de loto que sólo florea una vez cada año, conocida como Loto Sagrado. Esa planta y esa flor son muy especiales porque fueron bendecidos por una diosa para traer paz y prosperidad a la región. La flor del Loto Sagrado que brota cada año posee la particularidad de que, al ser cortada, puede sobrevivir un año entero si se deposita en las aguas puras de cualquier manantial y suelen atribuírsele propiedades milagrosas. También se dice que la persona que se bañe en las aguas del manantial sagrado encontrará a su alma gemela y, cuando dos amantes beben el agua del manantial donde reposa la flor que ha sido cortada del Loto Sagrado utilizando ésta como cáliz, están destinados a permanecer juntos por la eternidad._

**Mi destino y el tuyo son uno mismo.**  
**A donde me lleves iré.**  
**Sumergida en tu abrazo volaré,**  
**surcaré los cielos hasta consumirme.**  
**Y nuevamente renaceré para volver a ti.**

Cuenta una leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una provincia lejana de China, existió un territorio próspero y pacífico, conocido como el Valle de los Lirios. Este territorio era muy extenso y abarcaba desde las faldas de las altas montañas hasta el mismo mar.

El monarca de ese territorio, un señor justo y compasivo, era muy amado por sus siervos, quienes le guardaban profunda lealtad y gratitud. Sin embargo, la vida de ese gran señor no era feliz, ya que una profunda tristeza oscurecía su alma: vivía sólo. No tenía esposa ni heredero alguno. Se decía que, durante un viaje que había realizado a tierras lejanas, una poderosa bruja, despechada por no haber podido conquistar su corazón, lo había maldecido, condenándolo a perder todo cuanto su corazón amara. La primera vez que aquella maldición se cumplió, el señor había decidido no volverse a enamorar para proteger así al Valle de la desgracia y el infortunio.

Un día cualquiera, mientras el señor del Valle de los Lirios recorría sus vastos dominios encontró a una anciana muy pobre y enferma. Compadecido, descendió de su montura y le regaló su lujosa capa, al tiempo que ordenaba a uno de sus criados alimentarla y entregarle una suma de monedas; después, continuó su camino de regreso a casa.

Esa noche, mientras dormía en su palacio el señor del Valle de los Lirios tuvo un sueño, una visión: se vio a sí mismo caminando en un bosque, abriéndose paso con dificultad entre la espesa vegetación hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde una cascada caía sobre un cristalino estanque que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. De las cálidas y plácidas aguas de aquel estanque surgió, lentamente, una joven de belleza resplandeciente ataviada con una túnica de plata bordada con zafiros que resaltaban el color de su mirada, tan profundamente azul como el océano.

Aquella doncella avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente al hombre y, sin pronunciar palabra, se despojó de la túnica. Subyugado por tanta hermosura, sin saber muy bien qué era sueño y qué realidad, el señor del Valle de los Lirios amó y fue amado hasta el amanecer. El encuentro de los amantes se repitió cada noche durante tres días sin que mediaran palabras entre ellos, hasta que, al amanecer del tercer día, cuando los primeros rayos del sol alboreaban sobre el estanque, la joven se reveló al señor del Valle de los Lirios como aquella anciana que él había socorrido en sus dominios y después, ante sus asombrados ojos, se convirtió en una diosa de vestiduras resplandecientes.

La diosa le anunció al señor del Valle de los Lirios que no podía quedarse por más tiempo, pero le prometió que volverían a verse en el lapso de nueve lunas, le anunció que por fin obtendría el deseo de su corazón y sería bendecido con un heredero. Luego desapareció y el señor del Valle de los Lirios, al despertar en su habitación de palacio, creyó que todo había sido un hermoso sueño.

La vida en el Valle siguió su curso; pero, a la vuelta de nueve lunas, el señor del Valle de los Lirios volvió a soñar de nuevo con el estanque de la cascada y con la diosa. Aquella vez, al emerger del estanque, la joven llevaba en sus brazos un niño recién nacido, que le entregó al señor del Valle de los Lirios junto con una pequeña bolsa de seda y un vástago de loto.

Después de dar un beso al niño, la diosa se retiró, no sin antes pedirle que entregara aquella bolsita al niño cuando cumpliera diez años y ordenarle plantar el vástago de loto en un lugar sagrado y secreto al que pocos tuviesen acceso. También le anunció que aquel niño se convertiría en un varón de belleza incomparable sobre el cual reposarían las bendiciones de los dioses y que llegaría a ser el gobernante de ése y más dominios a la redonda.

Sin mirar atrás, la diosa volvió al estanque dejando tras de sí una advertencia: "Mientras la flor del Loto Sagrado aparezca puntualmente cada año, tu reino prosperará; pero si un día, en el corazón de ese niño, el amor es derrotado, el loto se marchitará y la desgracia asolará tu pueblo por generaciones".

El sueño terminó y, cuando el señor del Valle de los Lirios despertó, encontró junto a su cabecera un recién nacido que dormía en un cesto de juncos y, a su lado, un vástago de loto que yacía en una vasija de oro macizo. Maravillado, el señor del Valle de los Lirios comprendió que su visión había sido real. Sin perder tiempo hizo trasladar la vasija al salón más privado y secreto del palacio, donde un pequeño grupo de fieles sirvientes permaneció custodiándola día y noche en tanto era construido un lugar digno de albergar el Loto Sagrado.

Después de meditarlo por unos cuantos días, el señor del Valle de los Lirios ordenó construir un templo, eligiéndo para su emplazamiento el punto más recóndito del territorio: justo donde tenía lugar la bifurcación del Valle en dos montañas y se formaba un cañón profundo. Tan pronto estuvo terminado el templo, el Loto Sagrado fue trasladado hasta allí en el más alto sigilo para ocupar el sitio donde permanecería por la eternidad: en una pequeña cueva natural de la cual surgía un manantial del que se formaba el río que alimentaba el Valle.

Por prudencia, por temor a la venganza de la hechicera y también para evitar que el odio y la violencia encontrasen el camino al Valle de los Lirios, el señor del territorio decidió, interpretándolo como voluntad de la diosa, que el niño sería criado en el más absoluto secreto, de la misma manera en que el Loto Sagrado. Fue por esta razón que aquel infante quedó, como un tesoro más, al cuidado de los fieles siervos que custodiaban el nuevo palacio.

Los años pasaron pronto y aquel templo, cuya majestuosidad no tenía comparación, comenzó a ser conocido como El Palacio de los Vientos y se convirtió en un lugar de peregrinación para todos los habitantes del Valle y sus alrededores. Y así fue como, nutrido por la energía y las oraciones de los peregrinos, el Loto Sagrado, trasladado ya de su nicho de oro a las aguas puras del manantial nacido de las montañas, floreció por fin un día de primavera, trayendo una gran alegría a quienes lo cuidaban.

La primera floración del misterioso loto ocurrió cuando el heredero del señor del Valle del cielo cumplía diez años. En aquella fecha el señor del Valle entregó a su hijo la pequeña bolsa de seda y al abrirla, el niño descubrió que contenía un medallón de madera con incrustaciones de jade que formaban una especie de runa, un símbolo muy antiguo de cuyo significado ni siquiera los guerreros más sabios del palacio tenían conocimiento.

Los años transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. Al amparo del Loto Sagrado y siendo protegido de forma especial por aquella diosa, el Valle de los Lirios gozó de una época sin igual de paz y prosperidad mientras, bajo los amorosos cuidados de su padre y vigilado por los discretos custodios del Palacio de los Vientos, el niño crecía hasta convertirse en un joven de gran belleza y un guerrero cuya destreza mejoraba día con día.

Un día, mientras el joven heredero entrenaba en el bosque que rodeaba el Palacio de los Vientos se topó con una niña, una niña cuyos ojos poseían el mismo color del jade que adornaba el misterioso pendiente que adornaba su garganta. Aquella niña lloraba y él se sintió profundamente conmovido e intrigado porque, debido al confinamiento en el que había vivido desde que nació, nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar emociones intensas. El heredero y la niña se hicieron amigos y ella acudía con frecuencia a visitarlo al bosque, infiltrándose más allá de los conjuros de protección que rodeaban los límites del Palacio de los Vientos.

Así pasaron varios años; pero, cuando el heredero estaba por cumplir la edad suficiente para ser presentado a sus súbditos, la desgracia cubrió con su manto al Valle: una noche de luna nueva el señor del Valle de los Lirios fue asesinado cobardemente.

Debido a la extensión del territorio del Valle de los Lirios y a la riqueza de su abatido gobernante las disputas no se hicieron esperar y la guerra y el hambre golpearon con fuerza una región que antes había sido considerada una de las joyas del Imperio; provocando que los pacíficos pobladores conocieran, por primera vez, el infortunio y la esclavitud.

Previniendo males mayores, los fieles custodios del Palacio de los Vientos resolvieron trasladar los dos tesoros que resguardaban a un lugar más seguro. No obstante, ocurrió que las raíces del Loto Sagrado estaban firmemente ancladas en aquel estanque y no pudieron moverlo por más que lo intentaron, así que resolvieron que dos de los mejores guerreros del Palacio se quedasen junto a él para protegerlo. Así, el heredero emprendió, acompañado de sus custodios, un éxodo hacia las montañas que formaban el cañón, perdiéndose en las alturas mientras su corazón quedaba marcado por la añoranza y la tristeza de no haber podido despedirse de su pequeña amiga.

Transcurrió mucho tiempo, durante el cual el sufrimiento agobió a los súbditos del señor del Valle de los Lirios. Las calamidades iban en aumento y parecía que nunca terminarían cuando, durante otra noche de luna nueva sucedió algo que cambiaría definitivamente el curso de la historia: aquella noche sin luna, los cuatro señores que se disputaban el territorio despertaron, cada quien en su respectivo palacio, para descubrir posado sobre su pecho un pergamino que contenía un mensaje. Tal mensaje estaba firmado con el sello del señor del Valle de los Lirios y era un desafío imposible de ignorar.

El mensaje estipulaba que se le concedía a los señores hasta la siguiente luna nueva para abandonar el Valle de los Lirios, de lo contrario, pagarían con su vida la osadía de haber dañado a seres inocentes profanando así el descanso del Loto Sagrado.

Los cuatro señores no comprendieron el mensaje, porque no conocían la existencia del Loto Sagrado; sin embargo, sí comprendieron rápido que estaban ante un poderoso enemigo y unieron sus ejércitos, estableciendo una tregua para reorganizar sus fuerzas, trayendo al Valle de los Lirios un efímero respiro. Sin embargo, la siguiente luna nueva llegó pronto y el plazo dado por el misterioso enemigo finalizó.

La guerra comenzó de nuevo. La rebelión, preparada con sigilio y paciencia, estalló por fin y un ejército de resentidos lugareños hizo frente al poder y a la crueldad de los cuatro señores. Ese ejército era comandado por un misterioso guerrero cuya habilidad pronto se volvió legendaria. Protegido por el anonimato, aquel rebelde comenzó a librar una lucha encarnizada contra los cuatro señores, quienes pusieron precio a su cabeza sin conseguir nunca atraparlo, dado que donde quiera que iba encontraba aliados que lo protegían. Debido al misterio que lo rodeaba y a su rapidez con la espada, todos comenzaron a llamarlo: Viento Sur.

Un día, mientras meditaba sólo en el bosque, Viento Sur escuchó un desesperado llamado de auxilio. Al acudir se topó con una hermosa joven que huía de un grupo de soldados. La joven se desvaneció en sus brazos, agotada y herida, y él después de ahuyentar a los perseguidores la llevó consigo al Palacio de los Vientos. Aislado y protegidos sus alrededores por conjuros antiquísimos y todavía albergando el Loto Sagrado, el Palacio de los Vientos había sobrevivido al éxodo de sus ocupantes. Después de reflexionar y al ver que la joven difícilmente iba a sobrevivir a sus heridas, Viento Sur la llevó al estanque donde crecía el Loto Sagrado y se sumergió con ella en sus aguas milagrosas por algunos minutos. La magia del Loto Sagrado funcionó y, con los cuidados de Viento Sur, aquella joven se recuperó por completo.

La muchacha dijo llamarse Nube Blanca y, al ver sus ojos color de jade, Viento Sur comprendió que era aquella misma niña que tantas veces encontrara en el pasado en el bosque del Palacio de los Vientos. Por el contrario, ella no lo reconoció y, después de darle las gracias, se despidió de él para regresar a su pueblo. Sin saber porqué, al despedirse de la joven, Viento Sur sintió nacer en él una emoción diferente, desconocida y de una intensidad y pureza tal, que lo último que hubiera deseado en esos momentos era separarse de ella. Impulsado por un fiero sentimiento, cortó la flor del Loto Sagrado y la puso en las manos de la joven, como una silenciosa promesa de que volverían a encontrarse. La joven se marchó, y por mucho tiempo, Viento Sur no volvió a saber de ella y en el fondo de su corazón, se instaló la añoranza por volver a verla y el deseo de que la guerra terminase pronto para dedicarse a buscarla.

Sin embargo, la guerra no terminó y lo que sí sufrió un revés fue la fortuna que hasta aquellos momentos había acompañado a Viento Sur: una tarde él y su ejército fueron sorprendidos por una emboscada, sufriendo considerables bajas. Viento Sur consiguió escapar, pero sus heridas eran tantas y tan profundas que no resistió mucho y se desplomó en medio de un bosque, montaña arriba. No supo lo que pasó después, ni cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, pero al despertar lo primero que vio fue una angustiada mirada color jade; enseguida se sorprendió todavía más al descubrir que se encontraba en el Palacio de los Vientos.

Nube Blanca contó a Viento Sur que una noche había soñado con una mujer vestida con una túnica de plata, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color de los de él. La mujer le había dicho que él estaba en peligro de muerte y le había indicado el sitio exacto dónde encontrarlo y también le había ordenado llevar consigo la flor de loto que él le había entregado meses atrás y que guardaba en un manantial cercano a su choza y colocarla sobre su corazón. Así había pasado un día entero a su lado, cuidándolo, y también se quedó a velarlo durante la noche más oscura que había vivido nunca. Al amanecer del día siguiente, habían aparecido dos misteriosos guerreros que le habían ayudado a llevarlo hasta el Palacio de los Vientos.

Fueron varios los días que Viento Sur pasó al lado de Nube Blanca en tanto se recuperaba de sus heridas y, durante esos días el lazo invisible que los unía se fortaleció. Viento Sur y Nube Blanca comprendieron que se amaban; no obstante, también comprendieron que debían separarse porque la guerra continuaba y el Valle todavía no había sido liberado del sufrimiento.

La noche previa al día en que Nube Blanca y Viento Sur se despedirían una vez más, fue una noche en que brilló alto en el cielo una hermosa luna llena. Aquella noche, Viento Sur obedeciendo a un avasallador impulso, se dirigió hasta el manantial que albergaba el Loto Sagrado y, para su sorpresa, descubrió a Nube Blanca nadando en él. La visión fue cautivadora y conmovió todas las fibras de su ser. Nube Blanca emergió de aquel pequeño estanque con lentitud, cautivando a Viento Sur en la misma manera en que, años atrás, una diosa de ojos azules había cautivado al señor del Valle de los Lirios. No hubo marcha atrás. Aquella noche de luna llena, Viento Sur y Nube Blanca consumaron su amor, amándose hasta el amanecer con la conciencia desesperada de que la guerra y el odio les impedirían volver a encontrarse.

La historia siguió su curso y la rebelión poco a poco fue recuperando el terreno que había perdido en aquella emboscada. Uno a uno, los cuatro señores vieron diezmado su poder y riquezas, hasta que se llegó el día de la batalla final. Aquel día sería recordado por todos los habitantes del valle como el día más horrible que hubieran vivido. Como un preludio a lo que ocurriría, el cielo se cubrió de nubes tan oscuras que fue como si el día se hubiese tornado noche, los ejércitos se alinearon y la batalla comenzó, prolongándose hasta la tarde. Agotado y sobrecogido al contemplar el escenario de batalla, temiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón no poder ver de nuevo a Nube Blanca, Viento Sur tuvo la certeza de que la desgracia del Valle había sido culpa suya y de ninguno más. No sabía muy bien porqué lo creía así, pero estaba seguro de que esa era la verdad. Perdido por un momento en sus sombrías cavilaciones, no se percató de la flecha que venía hacia él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La batalla se ganó; pero Viento Sur, herido por aquella flecha perdida, cayó en un profundo sueño que se prolongó por varias lunas. Durante todo aquel tiempo Nube Blanca se negó a darlo por muerto y estuvo a su lado, orando al Loto Sagrado por verlo despertar; sin embargo, la magia del Loto Sagrado parecía inútil contra el mal que aquejaba al guerrero y así, una noche de luna llena, Nube Blanca vio aparecer junto al lecho de Viento Sur a la mujer vestida de plata. La diosa depositó un beso sobre la frente de Viento Sur y entregó a Nube Blanca un collar de plata que replicaba el diseño del medallón de madera que Viento Sur portaba. Era la última vez que se verían, le dijo, y también le anunció que el odio estaba derrotado y que el Valle volvería a florecer. La diosa explicó que al confluir en Viento Sur dos planos distintos, era inevitable que la maldición que una bruja lanzara años atrás contra su padre lo alcanzara, pero que la sangre inmortal que llevaba en sus venas lo había protegido de perecer. La razón de que hubiera permanecido dormido era porque los dioses habían resuelto dejarlo experimentar el sueño de la muerte por un tiempo como castigo para la diosa, por la osadía que había cometido al haberse atrevido a mezclar el plano de los dioses con el plano de la vida al concebir un hijo de un mortal. Le dijo también que el destino de aquel Valle, debido a la naturaleza divina de Viento sur, estaba eternamente ligado a su energía, así la prosperidad permanecería en el valle mientras Viento Sur y su descendencia llevasen una vida recta y dichosa. La diosa le advirtió también a Nube Blanca que, en tanto ambos vivieran, debían disfrutar su amor, porque al morir irían a planos distintos: ella volvería a la corriente primitiva de la vida y Viento Sur ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía como inmortal. Después de eso, desapareció y Viento Sur despertó.

Viento Sur y Nube Blanca gobernaron sobre el Valle de los Lirios y los dominios de los cuatro señores por muchos años, y su amor hizo florecer la prosperidad en la región. Tuvieron una descendencia numerosa que, obedeciendo a la advertencia de la diosa, creció educada en el amor y la justicia. Al final de sus vidas, sabiendo la tristeza que les causaría ser separados, los dioses, conmovidos por su amor les concedieron una última bendición: la gracia de permanecer juntos, en un plano distinto tanto del mortal como del inmortal.

Por eso es que, mientras exista el universo, el Viento y las Nubes permanecen entre el cielo y la tierra, juntos por la eternidad.

_Dedicado a Elle Andrew..._

**Three Swords**  
**A.D. 2013**

* * *

NOTA: _"El Loto Sagrado" es el nombre del universo temático bajo el cual se agruparán una serie de relatos de mi autoría que son un intento de trasladar la historia de Candy Candy al género Wu Xia.  
Gracias por leer._


End file.
